


Atal's Backstory

by 04aKittyKat



Category: Handplates (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AT - Freeform, AU, Angst and Feels, Atal needs a hug, Family Feels, Handplates (Undertale) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little bit of Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Other, Physical Abuse, Undertale (video game) - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, but mostly feels, multi-personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04aKittyKat/pseuds/04aKittyKat
Summary: On hiatus. The backstory of Atal.





	Atal's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387560) by Zarla. 



> Please note that this is not canon to Handplates (created by Zarla) or Undertale (created by Toby Fox) in any way, shape, or form. This is merely the best backstory I can think of for Atal, a character that I created about a year ago. Partial credit goes to my proofreaders TheArcticWolf and PAlice. And now, I hope you enjoy this story.

 “ ~~ _ **ATAL!!**_~~ ” Atal flinched as his guardian’s shout echoed throughout the house. He was probably in trouble for “ ~~ _ **SOMETHING YOU DIDN’T DO!**_~~ ” again. Atal sighed as he stood up, and brushed off his oversized tank top and his capris. Atal then teleported out of the attic, the only place he had ever considered safe. As Atal appeared in the hallway below, he could hear his guardian getting angrier downstairs. Atal sighed again and started walking down the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

 

 Asgore had just finished walking Sans to the garbage dump in Waterfall. Sans knew how to get there himself, but the king had insisted on walking with him. Sans hadn’t seen why Asgore shouldn’t and hadn’t objected. He waved as Asgore started walking back to New Home. Sans had been searching through the garbage for about half an hour when he heard a loud scream come from one of the houses near the garbage dump.

 He'd heard many magic attack noises coming from the house over the past couple minutes and had figured that two monsters were sparring, but now he was starting to think otherwise. Suddenly the door to the house flung open. Sans’ left eye flashed purple as he instinctively teleported behind a pile of garbage. A tall monster walked out of the house holding a smaller monster in the air with blue magic. The first thing Sans noticed about the scene though, was that the smaller monster was struggling fiercely against the blue magic holding their soul.

* * *

 

 Atal winced as he was thrown against the wall with a loud THUMP. Atal started to fall to the floor as the blue magic was released. But before he hit the ground, two small bone attacks flew toward Atal and pinned his left arm and wing to the wall, holding him up. Atal yelped in pain as one of the attacks broke his ulna. He struggled against the bone attack that had pierced his wing but only caused himself to be in more pain. Atal let his head drop to his chest, giving up on struggling against the two attacks that held him in place.

 After a few minutes of nothing happening, he slowly looked up. A large bone attack launched toward his left eye. Atal gasped and tried to move out of the way. CRUNCH. He screamed bloody murder as the attack cracked his left eye socket. The attacks pinning Atal to the wall disappeared and he slumped to the ground, Atal’s hand covering his cracked eye socket. Atal, his right eye glowing a purple hue with hints of red, looked at his guardian. Atal saw a look of surprise on his guardian’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of determination. Atal gasped in fear, as his soul was once again turned blue. Atal’s guardian slammed open the front door, lifted up Atal and carried him toward the lake near the house.

* * *

 

 Sans looked in horror as the smaller monster was moved over a small, very deep lake, thrown into the ceiling above, knocked unconscious and dropped in. The taller monster that had been controlling the blue magic stumbled back a bit, as if in disbelief, and then ran back into the house the two monsters had come from, slamming the door shut. Sans leaped up from his partial sitting position and ran towards the lake the small monster had been dropped into. He stumbled a bit and almost fell into the shin-deep water he was running in, but he recovered and lept into the small lake when he reached it. The water was cold, but Sans kept pushing himself downwards closer towards the smaller, heavily damaged monster that was farther down. His left eye glowing a bright teal in concentration, Sans reached for the monster's shirt. He grabbed it and immediately teleported onto the ground next to the lake, coughing. Sans looked at the monster, then began to heal them. Eventually Sans had healed most of the smaller wounds on the monster. He panted heavily as he studied the monster lying unconscious on the ground before him. Now that Sans was closer he could see the features of the monster a lot better. He thought the monster looked like a skeleton, kind of. After all, the only monster species that Sans could think of that had seeable cracks was a skeletal monster… Sans sighed and tried to think of what to do next. Taking them back to that house was not an option, that was for sure. And Sans was pretty sure this monster would barely last a day if they didn’t get to a professional healer soon. The best option at the moment was probably to teleport back to the castle in New Home and have Asgore heal the monster as much as possible. But Sans didn’t currently have enough magic in reserve to teleport to Hotland, let alone New Home. Sans gave another sigh, picked up the monster, and started walking.

* * *

 

 Atal soon woke up but kept his eyes closed, thinking he was at his old house. Until he heard a multitude of unfamiliar voices, that is.

 “WHEN IS HE GOING TO WAKE UP?”

 “I am sorry, but I do not know my child.”

 “do ya think he’s gonna wake up soon?”

 “I’m not sure…”

 “I HOPE HE WAKES UP SOON…”

 “me too, bro.” Atal was slightly bewildered at the concern he heard in their voices, even if he couldn’t understand them when he started to feel a sharp pain in his left eye socket.

 “ ~~ _Nghh…_~~ ” He grimaced in pain, his hand flying to his face. There were… bandages?

 “My child, you alright?” Atal stiffened, his breathing barely audible.

 “is it possible that he’s in pain?”

 “Hmmm, yes the painkillers could have run out…” Atal relaxed slightly, though he still was slightly fearful of what the voices might be saying.

 “COULD I GO GET HIM SOME MORE?”

 “Yes, yes that would be wonderful.” Atal was no longer focused on the conversation, not because he couldn’t understand the voices, but because he had realized that even though his eye sockets were open, he couldn’t see anything. Atal quickly sat up, starting to hyperventilate.

 “My child?” A hand briefly touched Atal’s shoulder and he flinched away, banging his head on the wall. Atal clutched his skull, hissing in pain.

 “woah, be careful!” Atal’s right eye flared a deep purple at the shout. Atal could now see Asgore who had stood up to catch Atal, should he fall off the bed. Atal gasped, intimidated by the king's height.

 “ ~~ _Please… please don’t hurt me…_~~ ” Asgore frowned, not understanding what Atal had just said. But Sans, who had understood Atal almost perfectly, flinched; eyes going wide with understanding. Sans quickly composed himself once he realized Asgore hadn’t understood Atal and tried to calm Atal down.

 “hey, calm down. you’re okay.” Atal’s visible eye flickered towards Sans, a confused expression on Atal’s face. Sans tried again, but with a slightly different word font from his own.

 “ ~~it’s okay, we won’t hurt you.~~ ” Atal relaxed, ever so slightly, but then tensed up again, his eye now glowing a deep orange flecked with purple and yellow.

 “ ~~ _How do I know?_~~ ”

 “ ~~huh?~~ ”

 “ ~~ _How do I know that you’re not lying?_~~ ” Sans tried a different approach, trying to convince Atal that he was trustworthy.

 “ ~~i won’t hurt you, i promise.~~ ”

 “ ** ~~ _He_~~** ~~_would tell me that all the time, but he was a liar. How do I know that you aren’t like **Him**?_~~ ” Sans’ eye sockets went dark. He didn’t know how to respond to Atal.

 “ ~~ _How do I know you won’t… won’t…_~~ ” Atal started to tremble. Papyrus stared at Atal as he started to once again hyperventilate. Then Papyrus did something only he could do.  He jumped onto the bed and pulled Atal into a tight hug. Atal froze with a scared gasp. Then, Atal realized that he wasn’t being hurt. Someone was touching him, and it didn't hurt. Atal started to cry. Not out of sadness, but relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've used Sans and Papyrus' actual fonts, but using the HTML format is super confusing.  
> :P


End file.
